


Of profiles, blackmail and other spilled secrets

by JoDecember



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, Magnus is a litle shit and Alec loves him for it, Married Life, Professors, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the fluff actually, no beta i die by my own sword, the grumpy one and the cool one are a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoDecember/pseuds/JoDecember
Summary: Professor Lightwood is known for his integrity and work ethic. Dr. Bane loves chaos and  his wit is unmatched.Comomon denominator?Sleepy students, lack of coffee and an 8 A.M. class.Also maybe a marriage licence.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 27
Kudos: 378





	Of profiles, blackmail and other spilled secrets

Alexander Gideon Lightwood is many things, but being unaware is definitely not one of them.

He knows how his students perceive him. He knows he's strict, meticulous and too hard on them sometimes. He doesn't like it when people come in late and rarely allows a make-up for a missed deadline. He never shares things about himself, but he's not oblivious to the rumors and the stories. He never addresses them. He insists that his personal life is not their business but, as Izzy puts it, sometimes it's amusing to let them guess.

So yeah, he's strict, grumpy at times and an absolute nightmare when it comes to getting an A in his class. This is why Alec- or Professor Lightwood as he's better known - has no idea how he's gotten roped into this.

At some point during his Thursday 8 AM class, with a room full of sleepy and bored students and with no caffeine in his system - he left late and the only coffee machine with bearable coffee in the building was broken - he simply couldn't take it and made the horrible mistake of asking a group of barely legal adults for their opinion. It's never a good idea.

"Come on guys, this is one of the most interesting subjects of the semester! It teaches you to ask the right questions! Seriously now... " a sea of silence, a roll of the eyes, an exasperated sigh, his head throbbing... Then mistakes were made...

"What would it take for you to be interested in this class?!"

When Emma Carstairs raised her hand patiently, the devil's light in her eyes, he should have known then and there that he was irrevocably doomed. That girl will be a cut-throat journalist one day, of that he's sure. For now she's just a big annoyance he has to put up with. Luckily he grew up with Jace so he's got some experience in the matter.

* * *

"No." Magnus says for the third time, his lips turn upward at the corners just as he finishes his favorite drink - which Alec so graciously bought - and throws it nonchalantly in the bin.

He's sitting on Alec's desk, feet dangling from time to time, the image of calm and relaxation, basking in the other man's misery for as long as he has left. Alec's in front of him, one hand on the desk, his tie loose around his neck. Tired, desperate, determined... He's not giving up.

"Please! It's just a little profile." Magnus glares at him unimpressed.

Tactics need to be changed.

"Since when are you shy anyway? You know how much they love and admire you." Magnus raises an eyebrow and seems almost amused. (He definitely is)

"Seriously, Alexander? You think me so vain as to succumb to flattery?" he loves it, Alec is sure of as much, which makes everything a whole lot more annoying. Magnus will milk this for as long as he can and Alec is definitely not going to give him the satisfaction.

"Well..." he starts his voice a little higher, breezy and definitely not guilt-rip inducing. "It's not like you already promised to let me do a profile on you during that time in Prague. That time with the bridge and the mulled wine..." Magnus wants to stare at him affronted or at list mildly bored, but he has to surpass a smile. Alexander Lightwood in full journalist mode is quite a sight to see. He's ruthless, stubborn and willing to hit you right where it does enough damage to make you crack. It reminds him of the old days when Alec was only a hungry reporter under Imogen Herondale's tyrannical rule, with the ability of making even a story about drying paint worthy of a Pulitzer, and Magnus was only the prodigy making waves in the bioengineering field and stepping on people's toes as he gained the double qualification. He knows there's no way in making the other man budge, his determination unwavering. So he lets him continue, while planning the perfect defeat.

"Besides, it's kind of your fault that I was late and didn't have time to get coffee so I got subdued by a bunch of teenagers full of caffeine" he ads and Magnus rolls his eyes, glaring at him.

"Oh, how horrible it must have been for you. All the screaming and the begging... How could I not see it..." He pouts, voice low and breathy, oozing with sarcasm "I'm so sorry dear. Don't worry about it though because it's not going to happen again for a very... very... very long time"

Alec's cheeks are covered with a light shade of pink and he's probably only now realizing the repercussions of his words at a greater scale. To Magnus' disappointment Alec bounces back quite fast, his brows frowned and his face dead serious. Have they known each other for too long? Is he losing his charm?

"Come on, Magnus. It's my only chance to make them excited about the subject." His tone is plain and powerful. "I gave them my word and I will not take it back. I will not break it." his eyes soften. "Don't make me break my word." 

That's his final plea, an appeal to every side of him that's willing to listen. A reminder of the honorable, dedicated man he'll do just about anything for -directed to the sentimental part in him; the prospect of a broken promise for his rational part; a touch of persistence to taste his patience and of course a classic guilt trip to tie it all neatly with a bow. Besides, puppy eyes are always a good addition to the package. Magnus will bend even the laws of physics for those eyes.

"Fine!" he laments, sharply and with a loud sigh. When Alec's face lights up like a Christmas tree he has to fight the imminent urge to fold and just let him have his win. "But with a few conditions" he raises his finger in warning before that urge takes over.

"Anything," the man replies instantly and Magnus almost feels pity for him. Almost...

"First of all, you do the dishes for the next 2.. "No, scratch that ... for the next 3 months" Alec deflates but remains silent. He knows there's no way out. "Second of all, you will not comment, talk ill or make any snarky remarks about the places I will choose for the next 5 date nights you will take me out to."

"But what's wrong with that place on the 5th with the-"

"Just by asking that you make me question this whole arrangement we signed our life to." he gestures vaguely in the air. "And don't make me bring up nosy Linda and her sudden interest in 'journalism'. No 'heavenly' pasta, it's worth that. " Alec glares at the air quotes but ultimately resigns to rolling his eyes so loud that the entire continent of Europe is probably shaking right now.

"And three," he adds, "I will not hear any complaints about my driving skills for the rest of the semester."

"Well if you knew the difference between the break and the acceleration I wouldn't complain" the man mumbles under his breath unable to hold his tongue to save his life.

"What was that my love? The whole year?"

"No!" Alec replies like a jerk knee reaction, but a smile is forming on his face.

"What I wanted to say is... thank you," Alec places his hands on the man's waist, a look of fondness in his eyes. "It means a lot to me"

Magnus smiles too, completely and irrevocably melting as he looks at the other man and has to stop himself from giggling when Alexander sweetly kisses the top of his nose.

"I'm here to please" he tries his best to look unimpressed, putting his arms around the professor's neck, though the smile betrays him.

"You know," Alec adds in that tone Magnus knows well by now, checking the clock on the wall. "My office hours don't technically start for 56 minutes and...20 seconds. It's our civil duty to check if the lock works right?"

Oh, they checked that lock plenty...

"How would we ever live with ourselves if we don't? Oh, the horror!" he says one of his hands falling on his chest, his breath on his lips. Alec's eyes are half closed, fingers digging at his waist, on their way under his shirt. They're warm, only a bit rough and his breath smells like coffee. His lips may still taste like it too.

"But I'd hate to make you late again, causing your judgment to be impaired by my lack of self control" he removes the man's hands, hopping off the desk and walking towards the door.

"Seriously?" Alec stares at Magnus' sheepish smile and perfectly innocent eyes.

"I'm afraid you'll have to check the lock by yourself" he winks and Alexander rubs his forehead praying for patience. It's too late to abandon the ship now.

"Besides, I already made plans with my second favorite Lightwood so I can't disappoint"

Alec hums, a small smile on his face, peaceful and reserved only for family.

"Does Jace know he's your third favorite Lightwood?" he asks, a light tone in his voice

"Oh no, don't be silly." He frowns, "That's definitely Maxwell. After that comes Sherwin or Biscuit--it depends of the day which is first. Honorary title is no less effective, of course." Magnus assures him counting each one on his fingers with the utmost attention and professionalism. "Then there's your mom - post redemption arc Maryse makes the best lemon tarts - and your dad on occasions when he's not being a misguided jerk...Does Lucian count? I mean, we're all placing bets regarding when he'll pop the question so it's already implied. If so, I'll put him in front of Robert of course. And then we have that cousin of yours with the dimples and..."

Alec's laugh fills the room and Magnus grins, proud of his accomplishment. Making Alexander happy has been established as his primal goal in life, one he takes immense pride in achieving.

"Can I be there when you tell him please?" he asks

"Next Saturday's dinner. Bring popcorn and a camera," Magnus instantly answers.

"Deal," Alec looks at him from head to toe and his face shifts from amused to hopelessly in love. "They're gonna love you"

It's a statement, pure and honest and damn the man is that good.

Magnus, who was ready to make good of his threat, grunts and rolls his eyes annoyed at his weak heart.

Then walks towards the man like his shoes are made of cement and places a soft kiss on his lips. Alec eagerly kisses him back pulling him closer and all Magnus' resolute dies, as hands caress his cheeks. Cursed be Alexander and his knee weakening kisses.

When they finally pull back, he doesn't immediately open his eyes. Just breaths in and chuckles.

"Oh, Alexander... You're gonna be the death of me one of these days. "

"I'm here to please" Alec has that cheeky grin splattered all over his face and God, he's so late already, but Alexander is so handsome. "Go," Alec nudges him, "Izzy will have my head if I keep you from whatever you two have planned." the man is probably reading his mind because at this point he's fairly certain they're that close. He can almost hear Ragnor gagging all the way from England.

"Just don't get in jail this time please" he adds just because he may be gorgeous but he's a little shit.

"Man, get arrested once and you never hear the end of it" Magnus mumbles, false annoyance and all, but the look Alexander throws him- brow raised, incredulous eyes and head leaned to the side- gradually make the false part disappear.

"Once?"

"See you later love," he chooses to ignore the question before an idea pops into his head. "Just for that you're taking me dancing tonight pretty boy." he winks and Alec grunts. He'll love it.

A peck on the lips to erase the pout, one to make him smile and one for the road. He's gone before he gets it into his head to call Isabelle and cancel.

* * *

"Don't you know it is not polite to listen at doors?" he asks warmly after he's out, checking his nails and taking in the soft smell of expensive perfume. It takes a few seconds for Isabelle Lightwood to graciously pop up from around the corner with a devious red painted smile on her face. She looks like an angel who's in the mood for a little chaos. He loves that about her. Kindred spirits, the two of them, Alec always says.

"Don't worry, I covered my ears for the naughty bits" she lies before standing on her toes and giving him a hug "You're late"

"Only fashionably so my dear," he shrugs as they start walking down the hall.

A few students turn their heads when they walk by, surely entranced as the woman in the red dress and high heels smiles at them. They all know Dr. Leighwood, the journalism professor's intriguing sister, and Isabelle has always known how to be a showstopper.

"So..." she starts, batting her eyelashes and, oh Gush, it must be good... "I thought you loved Nosy Linda's pasta."

"And I thought I was the one in charge of the sleuth comments," he laughs as she rolls her eyes, a classic Lightwood move he has come to know very well over the years. Isabelle recognizes an evasion tactic when it comes her way, so she remains in position. The Lightwoods are also widely famous for their high levels of stubbornness.

"Well, it's kind of weird since we established that nosy Linda would like your 'pasta' not Alec's" she plays with a strand of hair, big dark Bambi eyes on full display. He hates how talkative he gets after one too many shots of tequila and how she's aware of that. It's amazing how much alcohol can such a small body contain. Revenge will be served, he vows.

"Out with it you spawn." he says, not unkindly. It's easy to see that her tongue itches for gossip. Hanging out with corpses all day would do that to a person.

"I'm just really proud of you, that's all," she smiles when the chilly air hits them, subtext obvious in her voice. That's why he only waits. Isabelle is all about a grant reveal. "I could never pull something like that on Simon." Her tone is innocent and it would make even the Virgin Mary question her own morals.

There are moments like these when he thinks Izzy Lightwood is more fit for the stage than for labs and autopsy tables. Of course then he remembers how smart she actually is and he'd be really jealous if he didn't love her so much.

"That's because you don't need to," he says, putting his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. She clings to his elbow pressing into him for warmth, the dress too thin for her not to get hypothermia. They probably look like the world's best dressed couple though, so it's worth it. "Sheldon is pudding in your hands. You could ask him to jump into a volcano, sell all his graphic t-shirts and spit into Harrison Ford's face and he will do it with that dopey grin of his." he pretends not to see the look that takes over Isabelle every time someone mentions her blabbermouth of a husband. Magnus is probably the same, so who is he to judge?

She is back quicker than expected though.

"So are you when it comes to my brother."

It's a statement. She knows him far too well and for far too long, so there's no need to pretend otherwise. He surely misses the days when they used to work together, the long nights, the inner jokes and the breakthroughs, celebrated with cheap boxed wine from the only shitty store still open. He's almost mad that an academic career doesn't please or suit her, no matter the resources or the money offered. Then again, he loves her way too much for that to be the case.

He'll have to be contained with the titles of relatives, drinking buddies and partners in crime.

"You Lightwoods are indeed a charming breed, I can not deny it." he admits, probably with the trademark dopey grin already in place. He's thinking of Alec.

"Then why fight it?" she raises her brows, not even bothering to fake modesty. She never bothers to do that.

"I despise washing dishes," he confesses, and she laughs, "And there's this new exclusive place that your hermit brother would never go to... Without the proper incentive I mean." he winks at her and Isabelle rolls her eyes again, as one does when forced to picture their sibling in a less than dignifying position.

"And if I hear one more salty remark or see another annoyed eye roll in regard to my driving skills, I will push Alexander in front of a moving truck. Or poison his beloved coffee. I haven't decided on that part yet." she laughs loudly, like he isn't dead serious about murdering her brother.

"My last condition is for his own good, I assure you. Also, " he adds. "There's no glitter in prison, and that's not a reality I'm willing to accept," she shakes her head fondly as he huffs mumbling under his breath. "I am a fantastic driver"

The fact that she's not laughing, agreeing or adding something flattering is a red flag onto itself. She is silent, which is the most horrifying thing Isabelle can be in this situation or in any situation for that matter.

"Weeeell..." her voice is high pitched and she is scrunching her nose. On second thought he prefers her silent, no matter how deadly.

"Don't you dare..." he warns, and suddenly Alec isn't the only Lightwood he fantasies about murdering.

"He's not entirely wrong..." she sounds apologetic but he doesn't care even for one bit. The betrayal is too painful.

"Isabelle..." he throws her a pointed look which terrifies even his most brazen students.

"You did hit a tree that time when you tried to park and we weren't anywhere near the-"

"This statement is obviously racist and biphobic and I will not stand for it" he cuts her short, questioning her rank as his second favorite Lightwood. Surely Jace is annoying and a pain in the ass, but at least he has the decency to be afraid of him from time to time. "And to think I defended your cooking..." he mutters.

Of course the Universe hates him and later he's forced to eat his words when -most likely just to shut him up- she gives him the car keys and he almost runs over the restaurant's valet. The man's okay and the airbags go off. He bribes her with a pair of Jimmy Choos to make sure Alec will not hear about it and call off their agreement. No glitter in prison, he repeats.

* * *

A week later, the Thursday 8AM lecture is more awake than ever. There are no students drooling over the tables and the front rows are actually occupied. Ten minutes into the whole thing, there's a knock at the door of Professor Lightwood's AP Investigative Journalism class.

Dr. Bane waits for the door to open and walks in like it's his own playground. He smiles reassuringly at Professor Lightwood, who has been nervously playing with his wedding band all this time.

There's a murmur in the room, which Alec was very much expecting. Some of them are in one of Magnus's classes too and some of them only heard of him in passing. They've heard of him nonetheless. He's anything but shy or reserved.

"Okay guys, settle down... " he starts, coming next to Magnus, hands in his pockets, waiting for the students to remember where they are "Some of you might know Dr. Magnus Bane from the science department. Dr. Bane has a double PhD in bioengineering and biochemistry and besides teaching, he has numerous undergoing studies. As you can deduce, he is extremely fascinating. " Magnus shrugs his shoulders and smiles, not very good at playing humble. "He graciously agreed to be our case study for today." He's sarcastic, but it's so dry that only Magnus catches it.

"Always happy to be a lab rat," he states joyfully, and Alec has to stop an exasperated sigh before it leaves his mouth.

There are a few whispers and nudges here and there. Even those with no connection to the science department know and love Dr. Bane, with his innuendos, outrageous stories and large collection of outfits and mugs with a variation of bi puns.

It's kinda hard not to hear about the professor who walked in during the introductory course with ripped tight jeans, red hair tips, black and green eyeliner, an amalgamation of rings and necklaces and of course that BisexualiTea shirt under the sparkly blazer he still wears sometimes. And of course Dr.Bane didn't help anybody by not correcting a soul when they assumed he was a student and letting them make fools out of themselves when he finally sat on his desk 15 minutes into the class, starting his lecture. Apparently freshmen always fall for that one and there's this rule going around that no one is to warn them.

At this point some of them are genuinely suspicions that he has two PhDs just so he can say he put the Bi in Biology or something like that. It's quite believable because if there was ever someone who'd master one of the most difficult subjects in the world just to prove a point or make a clever joke, it would surely be Dr. Bane.

Most of them remember that time when his lab almost exploded or when he humiliated Professor Rey at an assembly. All fan favorites.

For those most experienced with his courses, they know that he makes a huge spectacle out of his classes, pesters you until you actually understand what's happening, has high expectations, talks like he's from another century (he insists he is) and likes to keep them guessing about his amazing mysterious spouse. He brings cupcakes on his birthday, places insane bets with them and knows about the best makeout places on campus. He is freakishly smart, can answer each and every question (there was a bet and he won it) and loves a good debate. He's extremely passionate about his field of work and has a cruel sarcasm and a sharp tongue if you dare insult it.

"You're gonna practice your skills on him. I expect a full detailed profile after this is over so be careful with your questions. Remember, don't make assumptions, no inappropriate, insulting or disrespectful questions and no talking over each other. Dr. Bane will pick you and he has the right to refuse to answer your questions. Understood? \"

There is an almost universal yes across the room with some approving nods.

Alec walks towards his spot, leaning against the wall closer to the door, taking a sip of his coffee and loosening his tie. He looks nervously at Magnus, who winks at him and offers another warm smile.

'I got this,' his eyes say. Alec smiles too because he can't help it.

"You can start "

A few of them are willing to break the ice. The first questions are awkward and only touching the surface, but Magnus is patient and waits for them to find their pace.

"Before this I worked in a lab that shut down. It was a partnership with St Beth's. There were 7 of us. My team and I were going to be the ones to cure cancer and create the first prosthetic made out the patient's own cells. And of course build super cool robots," Magnus laughs, while some of the people in the room do the same. The air feels lighter. Of course Magnus is a natural at this.

"It was a bureaucracy thing and it had nothing to do with the efficiency of the program I assure you." he answers when the question naturally pops up (predictable but still on point). There's a practiced ease in the man's answer, which brings Alec back to that fateful night full of tears and anger and shattered dreams. It was then that he saw Magnus so completely and utterly broken and so unrecognisably hopeless. He thinks with horror about how for a while, that light in his eyes was almost impossible to find.

"Of course! What do you take me for?!" Magnus places the back of his hand on his forehead in a theatrical manner that wins a few muffled laughs. Alec missed the question. "One of the offers the University graciously made is allowing me to continue my study as I illuminate young minds such as yourselves. My former team is still going strong in their respected fields," Alec thinks of Izzy, whose paper concerning DNA analysis was just published in some medical journal she and Magnus couldn't stop fangirling about and about the party they threw 3 months ago celebrating Catarina's brand new grant. Ragnor still calls from time to time bragging about the lab, while Magnus insults him about every aspect of London he can think of, instead of admitting anything about missing him. And of course he thinks of Simon who, out of all of them, has made a point in the later years of following Magnus and working under him probably just for the pleasure of hearing his name pronounced correctly for once. Still waiting for that one...

"I was forced to limit my involvement to the biochemical aspects of it, but I made a point of being in charge of the hardware's design and polish. I'm still getting my hands dirty from time to time. In our field that's a must my dears... And it's also extremely stimulating." he winks at Alec, who refuses to think about whatever Magnus' filthy mind wants him to think about. He squeezes the coffee cup in his hand.

Most of the hands are up by now.

"Indeed. I do still get advice from my former colleagues. I demand it most of the time and they are kind enough to give it to me. Thanks to them we -my current official team and I- are almost a year away from finishing our first prototype. They will of course be mentioned in every possible paper." a fond smile appears at the next question. "Me? I fix some of their malfunctions when I get the chance. My skills don't only resume to fabulous aesthetics and charming conversations you know. Raphael also makes the best menudo in North America and I have to keep him close," he rolls his eyes at the whispers and elbows in the ribs. "Yes, _The Raphael Santiago_ ," he huffs with displeasure, though Alec knows he'll end whomever dares talking ill of the man. "Yes he's that smart, yes he's the future of robotics and no he's not actually a robot. I've checked." He chuckles "He's still complaining about the time I allegedly 'threw' that Bunsen burner at him." this time the laughter is uniform and loud and the man enjoys every second of it.

"What? Did it hurt? " There's a smirk and Alec knows what fallows. "No, not really. And his eyebrows did grow back after a while"

After the unstoppable fallout that came after, they ask about the others and Magnus talks about Dot and Catarina with pride, complains about Ragnor and Raphael and is subtle about Isabelle. Magnus doesn't do privacy but he respects Alec's. They ask about his career, his studies and some more about his projects.

The students get braver and the questions change little by little.

"Even though it wasn't my first choice, teaching is, I dare say, one of my greatest achievements." There's a calmness in his features as he supports his back against Alec's desk and utters the words. "I am a firm believer in how the smallest influence can change a person for the better and that person may end up changing the world. And there's a lot to change needed in this world, let's be honest." he chuckles but his voice is still serious.

"Besides, I like being amongst younger minds. It's fun and it challenges me. And old people are dreadful, serious and don't appreciate my clever wit." A smug smirk as he leans against the desk.

"All those hands better not be in regard to my age," he warns, and there are a few withdrawals that make even Alec laugh.

"Those in my class know I'm immortal and I shall not be bothered with such a long forgotten fact like my age." a wink fallows and Professor Lightwood rolls his eyes, as do some of his students, who are all too aware of Dr. Bane's affinity for anything dramatic. He loves that man so damn much.

After a few questions, Alec can see the more and more personal tone. Magnus is just as graceful as in the beginning, now sitting at his desk relaxed and excited by their drive.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that," he laughs, just as Alec feels himself getting a little tense.

What do your parents think about your career?

It's not a bad question but it's not a good one either. At least not in this particular circumstance.

"Been part of the system since 6." he shrugs and Alec can see confusion and then uneasiness on his students' faces. "Of course I have a family. " Magnus chuckles and Alec rolls his eyes. Having Zara in his class was always going to be a challenge. "It just doesn't limit to merely DNA. People love me for my intoxicating personality, not because they have to."

Some raise their hands, the reason obvious and Alec is about to warn them when Magnus beats him to it, seeing the desire in their eyes. "Yes, Magnus Bane is my real name, no it's not the one I've been born with, yes I know how to pick a lock and no it's not a requirement if you are an orphan. I'm just that astonishing." Alec knows the classic questions -the stupid questions- and he doesn't think his class would ask them ( he made sure they're smarter than that), but he also knows that Magnus is an expert when it comes to diversions.

"These are the last things I'll say regarding the topic. If you're in desperate need of a tragic backstory I can recommend you some young adult novels with a handsome brooding hero. They're quite...titillating" his tone is light and he wiggles his brows at them, but Alec sends a questioning look just in case he needs to end this whole thing right away. Professionalism or not, he doesn't really care. While crossing his legs, Magnus mouths an 'It's okay' and shows him half a smile when the class is too busy re-evaluating their questions and not so discreetly whispering to each other. He nods, relaxes a bit, and raises his voice so they pay attention.

"Yes. Five actually. I used to travel a lot," he answers when the awkward question pops up as a change from the last topic. It's unrelated and drifts off the course, but for once Alec does not complain. Magnus is excited to answer. He always likes bragging. "Indonesian, Spanish, French, Dutch and of course English...For now." It's a warning and a promise.

"Surprisingly English has been a pain in my behind. The accent is particularly hard to grasp, but luckily I'm a natural. So different from Indonesian," some murmurs can be heard. Magnus doesn't talk about his past but leaves enough bread crumbs to feel like he does. Alec smiles behind the brim of his cup.

"Duuuuh" he sighs, shaking his head in disappointment and pointing at the ring finger, his left hand up for everyone to see. The engraved silver wedding band shines among the rest of his rings, the most unremarkable and simple piece of jewelry he probably owns. Still it's the only one he never takes off, nor does he ever stop bragging about it. "Foolish of me to assume I'm a notorious figure." He seems offended and bitter about it.

"I really thought that I am not shy about my marital bliss. You've surely never set foot in my class or heard anything about me dear." he throws Alec a soft look, just as a few students are laughing and making fun of the poor soul that dared ask such a stupid question.

Even with his extremely ludicrous and obscene stories, every person knows that Dr. Bane is the most married and in love person that has ever existed. He constantly gushes about something his spouse said or did and has the widest smile every time he looks at his wedding ring. There's an actual bet around campus about who will be the first one to deduce the identity of this person.

Alec has to tell them to settle down once more.

"No, no kids," a pause, a breath in and out, a small smile. "Yet." Alec thinks about all the hoops and the fire circles. Almost there.

"It takes more time than you imagine." a chuckle, but it's not honest. Burns heal slow.

"If that next question is in any way, shape or form related to the process of procreation or adoption, I'll have to stop you right there. For that I recommend Anatomy 101 or contacting a social service worker" professor Lightwood's voice is dry and clear. A few hands are put down.

"Need I remind you that this is not a fluff piece? Of course, if that's what you aspire I'll be glad to release you of the burden of his class"

 _Really Alexander?_ Magnus's face says. _What did we talk about scarring poor children?_ Alec only rolls his eyes. It's for their own good.

"I for one love a feel-good story. There is too much sadness in the world." Magnus smiles kindly at the class, picks somebody to ask the next question and Alec fights the urge to stick out his tongue. He's a mature adult after all.

A few questions are asked and Magnus answers them just as kindly as ever. Still, Alec can see that there's something being planned in that big brain of his. He has that calmness about him. Never a good sign...

"Oh, finally somebody asks me this! I was beginning to think only women get this one and I was feeling left out," Magnus pouts for a second, making a few girls giggle. Always the charmer. Alec can't even bring himself to be mad about it.

"I think that I am really lucky I was never forced to choose between having a family and having a career which I know is not an option for everybody unfortunately. Because of this, balancing my professional and personal life has never been a problem. Yes, there will always be sacrifices to be made in each department and it's not always pretty, but I have all the support, love and understanding that I could ask for." there are a few 'awww's in class and Alec would roll his eyes if he wasn't trying to conceal the pale red on his cheeks and his heart wasn't threatening to burst out of his chest.

"Besides, both of us are career driven individuals and also part of the academic field nowadays." there are a few murmurs in the room. "Now I want the question about diet! Uh, or the one about if I can even wear underwear with my very tight pants." he shakes his head mouthing a very dramatic and obvious 'No' and Alec almost spills the last bit of coffee back into the cup. By this point he's only surprised by the fact that he didn't predict this one.

However, it doesn't do much for the crowd of students who -probably used to Magnus' outrageous comments - seem to be still focused on his previous answer. Alec doesn't know if he should be proud of the way they pick up and hang onto the details or concerned by their interest.

"Yes, I'm married to a professor" he answers, rolling his eyes, disappointed that his comment didn't get the desired reaction.

There's this stillness in Magnus after that, when some more questions focused on the same theme are thrown at him.

He glances at Alec for about half a second when a few students argue about who to ask the same question (there is a tie between Kit and Emma, while literally between the two, Jules wears his best 'I don't know them' face). Alec knows the look and appreciates the question behind it. He knows Magnus won't do anything without his consent no matter how great of a story it would be.

So -because he's stupid and in love- he sighs, nods and waits for hell to break loose. Magnus' face lights up and privacy be damned. He's so happy and his smile is so bright. Oh, man, he's whipped. Old news but still...

He coughs loudly and sends them 'the stare'. The students stop almost immediately. Good.

He'll enjoy his authority as long as he can and by looking at Magnus it seems like he has only a few minutes of that left.

"Journalism." he smiles softly "He's an amazing writer. One of my favorites if I may add. There's a lot you can learn from him."

Murmurs, nudges, not so silent whispers. The University is highly acclaimed. The department is big, lots of professors. That's if his husband even works here. At least they know it's a 'he' now.

Magnus' smile grows. Alec is ready for the countdown. He can practically hear the clock ticking. Bye, bye respect and privacy.

"And having somebody intelligent to talk to sure makes the ride to work a lot more pleasant. Who thought driving in New York was a good idea? No teleportation yet. Well, there's still VR porn, so yeeeey progress." bread crumbs. Subtle, discreet and followed by inappropriate facts, yet still bread crumbs... Alec sighs, feeling the headache settling in, but makes no attempt to silence the stunted and excited voices that start to go above the status of murmurs.

There are a few 'Oh my God's' and 'I told you so's accompanied by gasps and muffled curses. Those children are far too involved in whatever this has become. He wanted to steer their interest, but not like this ...

Magnus chuckles when - after Alec's not so discreet cough - there is silence again and someone asks another question.

"Well yes dear. I think you know him pretty well by now" the sly smile is enough for Alec to know that the man loves prolonging the suspense as much as he can. He pauses, pretending to check an invisible watch on his wrist. He looks at Alec one more time, brows raised giving him a last chance to put an end to all of this...a last chance to say 'no' if he's in any way uncomfortable with the situation. But the other man only smiles kindly as if to say 'Go ahead.', no uncertainty in his eyes.

If years ago someone would have told Alec that he would throw his feared and stiff persona out the window for a gorgeous face, a few laughs and a good story, that person would not have been alive today. Still here he is and Magnus is definitely worth it.

"His name is Alexander," Magnus continues, delivering one final blow. Alec is sure he would have bowed and thanked the Academy if he had the proper outfit and lighting.

Some students frown in confusion, some whisper questions left and right. As seconds pass, a realization creeps in, readable on their faces.

Magnus has to bite his lips to hide the grin that almost takes over when some of them launch for their phones - which are not allowed in class - determination written all over as they look through their syllabus, lists of university staff or resort to old-fashioned Google.

Alec has to admit that the puzzled looks when some of them finally find his full name one way or another, is far more entertaining than expected. He tries his best to keep a poker face on, as Cristina's glance shifts from him to Magnus and then back to him, repeating the same motion for a few times before her eyes widen, as the realization settles in.

Both men wait patiently, Magnus playing with one of his necklaces and Alec struggling to appear unaffected while rubbing the back of his neck.

Finally, a hesitant hand is raised, slowly and cautiously. Magnus nods, but when Emma opens her mouth, she's turned to him.

"Professor...." she wets her lips "Isn't your full name Alexander G. Lightwood ?"

She waits, looking straight at him.

"Yes it is."Alec answers, clear and loud for everyone to hear, though there's softness in his voice.

Emma only nods before turning to look at Magnus. She's surprisingly silent and calm and Alec doesn't think Emma has been either of those things ever in her life. Well, at least there is something strong enough to finally shut her up.

"Dr. Bane.." she uses the same tone. Serious, professional... Careful.

"Yes, Miss Carstairs?" Magnus's eyes and smile are inviting, open to questioning, promising full honesty.

Alec knows he has a soft spot for Emma. She's never been in one of his classes, not even out of curiosity or love of gossip. But he knows more than enough from Alec, who's in the habit of talking way too much about work. Emma might not have any connection with the science department, but Magnus likes the coffee shop she works at after school, has a fascinating persona and a loose hand when it comes to tips. And Emma has never been able to leave a mystery unsolved. Besides, Alec has this theory he's yet to share: that Magnus has a fondness for lost souls with dark pasts and bright futures.

Emma's posture is still imposing and ready to attack if needed.

"Is Professor Lightwood your husband?"

Magnus is silent for about four seconds as his smile grows, but he doesn't answer Emma because that would be too easy and he's too much of a drama queen. Instead, he looks straight in Alec's direction, making sure the students are fully aware of it.

"Oh no, my love!" he exaggerates, a hand on his chest, voice louder than necessary. "I'm afraid we've been unmasked! They're simply too good"

Alec rolls his eyes, not believing what he married into, but enjoying it nonetheless.

"And here I thought it's because of something I said," he deadpans, brows raised. He might have looked vaguely annoyed and threatening to any other person, but not to Magnus.

Magnus sees the way he fights to contain a smile, hears the fondness in his words and after all these years can probably distinguish and classify almost every gesture he possesses. So it's no surprise that, without missing a beat, he speaks again.

"Well you always had a loose mouth honey" leave it to Magnus to make everything sound dirty no matter what "We really have to talk about your tendency to overshare." Alec sighs, shaking his head

Their banter would have continued, the room weren't full of students big eyes stunned into silence.

Their professor rolls his eyes once more, slightly annoyed and throws them a pointed look before opening his mouth.

"That means yes"

The clock ticks once and then the class explodes. There are loud exclamations like 'Oh my God!", "What the fuck! " or "No way!" all over the room, subdued only by the more coherent conversations and the frantic movement.

"I knew it," someone shouts.

"You didn't know jack Eric! You thought it was his sister!"

"Well, she's a Lightwood! It counts."

"No it doesn't!"

It feels like a hurricane took over and everything was spinning out of control

 _"You did this,"_ he thinks, looking at Magnus who only shrugs, a playful light in his eyes.

We did. He seems full of pride, as he winks and Alec can't even pretend to be mad.

"You go Mr. L! " another student shouts and at this Magnus can't contain the laughter.

Alec's eyes snap towards the voice and the boy has never looked so scared in his life. He still got it.

"Don't you ever say that again Mr. Duplesse."

There's a nod, a cough and a weak 'Yes Sir". Maybe there's still hope after all.

"Yeah, moron!" a girl this time. "It's you go Dr. Bane!" or maybe he's wrong. There's no hope anymore and Magnus laughing louder doesn't help at all. He's enjoying this way too much.

It takes them a while to settle down, two scary stares and one warning.

For what's left of the class, they ask questions along the lines of 'How do the two of you meet and when?' 'How's your spouse working? ' and 'Did Professor Lightwood really do that?"

Some questions are more tasteful than others, some funnier, some questions are more political, some are more cultural. Some questions are pure wish fulfillment rather than professional assignment.

Magnus answers the ones he demands fitting (which is 99% of them because Magnus has 0 shame) and Alec helps with some. The students know he's compelled to do it by the situation at hand so they ask him questions too, (too many for his taste). Still, he keeps the snarl to a minimum 'cause as much as he despises talking about himself, Alec is always fond of talking about Magnus. And if he saw him blush once or twice, well let's just say he has no regrets.

When the time is up there are actual grunts and growls while receiving the announcement. Students complaining about finishing a class. That's a first.

Alec shakes his head trying not to marvel at the miracle, reminds them of their assignment and rolls his eyes visibly when they try to drag the whole thing out asking more questions.

"Here goes my dignity." he mutters, closing the door after the last student leaves, turning to gather his things for the next class.

"And I thought I was the drama queen in this marriage." Magnus sighs, hopping off the desk (trademark of his by now), more graceful than it should be allowed.

Alec only huffs, throwing the bag over his shoulder.

"I liked it," her husband states, smiling, intertwining their fingers and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Alec leans into it and doesn't let go of his hand, but fights to keep his grumpy persona on.

"You're not gonna like it when I come home late complaining about making up a class because they have a weird fascination with my marriage and keep asking me questions."

"You poor thing." Magnus chuckles, not a sliver of empathy in his voice, and kisses him before Alec has the chance to protest or complain about anything else.

The kiss is familiar and loving and much too short for Alec's liking. He's definitely grinning at this point and can't bring himself to care about anything that happened before this moment.

"Don't worry love" Magnus grins, moving the hair away from his eyes and fixing his tie again "They say dancing is good for the spirit," he pats his chest and walks out, leaving Alec to grunt, sigh and accept his fate, before following him into the hall and grabbing his hand.

Magnus doesn't say anything, tries not to smile too wide, ignores the students whispering around and makes him 5 minutes late for his next class. The news travels fast and their marital status is public knowledge by lunch time.

Magnus kisses him long and hard in the parking lot as they leave and Alec can't bring himself to care about the classes he'll have to push back later in the week or about the fact that he's not the one driving the car this time.

Definitely worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So guess who took another shot at this? ^_^
> 
> I saw this prompt like a bunch of times and I had to try it out. The bad thing is that nnowhave a backstory in my head, which means lots of procrastinations on the million other things I'm trying not to procastinate at (I just want to finish something ^^)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this , 'cause I had lots of fun writing it and it's been sitting in my computer for a while now so..yeah.
> 
> Hope it's enjoyed!


End file.
